Let It Snow
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a toddler named Isabel, and she loves her angel daddy's magic tricks. And so does Dean. A random oneshot inspired by a christmas commercial I saw...it's cute :


_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_**Let It Snow**_

_Isabel giggled as her daddy controlled the small snowflakes, sending them in magestic spirals through the window. The white fluff floated miraculously on top of the table, before slowly wavering down and landing with a sizzle in Dean's hot chocolate._

_Dean raised an eyebrow, looking at Castiel's delight filled blue orbs. The angel never ceased to amaze both his husband and daughter. _

_The three year old was happily sucking on a candy cane, the tag still attached to it. Sam had given her a package of them as an early Christmas gift, each one having a handwritten note attached. This particular cane's note read; __For before your bed time story - Uncle Sammy_

_It's getting late Isabel, we should get you to bed." Dean suggested, taking a sip of his now slightly watery hot chocolate._

_"No! More of Daddy's magic twicks!" The toddler whined, waving her swirled candy cane in the air as a showing of protest._

_"Fine, five more minutes." Dean settled, turning his eyes across the kitchen table to where Cas was now smirking at him, causing an adorable dimple to appear on his cheek._

_The angel took a few seconds to presumably decide upon his next Houdini act, before a ghost of a devious grin shaped his eyes._

_With a swish of his hand, the window shut itself, the lock clicking into place. He then crooked his head towards the cabinets, and without warning, one opened with a creak._

_Castiel bent a finger and a bag of marshmallows crinkled as it floated off a shelf. The bag opened itself softly, and a few white puffs raised from their home. _

_They began to dance in the air, reminding Dean of the Nutcracker Ballet Sammy had forced him to watch one Christmas eve, long ago. The marshmallows did cartwheels in the open air, somersaulting and twirling._

_Finally, Cas winked at Dean for warning, before the puffs fell into a line, and dropped into his __World's Best Dad_ _mug, splattering hot chocolate all over his hand, shirt, and favorite watch._

_"Thanks a lot Daddy." Dean muttered, as Isabel laughed, her small voice like wind chimes._

_"You're welcome Dad." Castiel replied earnestly, using the tense Isabel used for Dean._

_..._

_"She's adorable when she sleeps, isn't she?" Dean fawned, pride filling his heart as he watched his daughter breath smoothly in her sleep._

_"Just like you." Castiel replied from behind him, pressing a kiss to Dean's neck._

_"How did you learn to do that stuff anyway? With all the twirly, dancey ballet crap?" Dean asked his husband, walking to grab a beer from the fridge._

_"Some of my brothers taught me when I was young. They held a sort of school class, in order to show us the...twirly, dancey ballet crap." Cas answered, taking a beer from Dean and perching on the kitchen counter._

_"So...hold on, they have like, angel school?" He asked, looking Cas up and down in awe and questioning._

_"Something of the sort, I suppose."_

_Dean lifted an eyebrow._

_"Wow. You guys are so weird." He muttered, taking a sip, the alcohol burning a little._

_"That's not what you were saying in bed last night." Cas replied, causing Dean to choke on his beer._

_"Excuse...excuse me?" _

_"You dont remember?" Castiel asked honestly, and Dean sighed, realizing the angel wasn't used to the norm of bedroom talk, versus normal conversation._

_"No, I...nevermind."_

_"You were telling me that us angels had amazing abilities when it came to-"_

_"Cas!" He interrupted, worried Isabel might hear. "When two people mention something like...like sex, they leave it at that. Okay?"_

_Castiel crooked his head. "Oh." He muttered, his innocent, obliviousness showing through. "Okay."_

_Dean shook his head, chuckling under his breath. He directed his gaze out the window the snow drifting in the air, much less magical then when his angel controlled it._

_**Random...**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
